User talk:Callum Fawsitt
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to contact me here about anything considering it's appropiate. I will always get back to you within 12 hours, that's a promise. 1 Year on the CPW, thanks to all the Admins, my friends and everyone else who made my first year here amazing! :D __TOC__ Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Logo Hi Callum, Since CP's anniversary is actually tomorrow, and no anniversary logo has been chosen, this logo and design are used right now (the wiki theme was designed by Vic, btw). Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:10, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Obtaining popups Hi Callum, I've noticed that you added some images of popups when picking up pins in the last day or so. While expanding articles and galleries is a great thing, popups in general are not important, and should mostly be added if there's a special poup or some other significant detail about the popup which may require keeping an image. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:00, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Name Change & Rights Hi, Callum. Thanks. by the way. :D It's my CP username. I think my rollback rights are working fine, but my rollback icon and black username text are broken. Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 21:51, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ^^^that reminds me, I need to change my signature :P RE: What does that mean 50 respace edits? 123johnpaul (talk) 22:06, November 25, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul Happy Thanksgiving! from FuzzyHamster [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 08:44, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the postcard Callum! Happy thanksgiving to you too! JWPengie has a present ' ' you! 01:11, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks, Callum. I hope you have a good day as well. P.S. You forgot to leave a timestamp on all the talk pages you left that message on. :P -- 01:26, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Grats! Hi sir, Congratulations for making your #4k edit! Keep being such a great walrus as you are. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:02, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Unban me from the chat! Hey man I dont know why I got banned? But if you are a moderator,Could you please unban me I swear to god I will me nice Hope you read this and bye The Mangle (Toy Foxy 2.0) (talk) 18:55, December 7, 2014 (UTC) How much? Hi again,Im just gonna say,I have red the policy page and stuff,So im just asking,Am I banned forever,24 hours or a few days (If a few days,How many days then). I hope I dont disturb you then,Bye HoildaysIggyContest Hey ! Christmas is fast approaching and to get in the festive spirit, i'm hosting a Iggy Contest find out more by clicking this link http://goo.gl/fEoHRj but hurry submissions only last until 18th Dec Happy Hoildays! :D -Starry May your Dreams be Wide 14:46, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:45, December 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Happy Holidays! Hi Callum, Thanks :) Have happy holidays too! P.S. please set the height rather than the width of the images in your signature (using x25px instead of 25px), so their height doesnt pass the maximum signature image height, since their height is larger than their width. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:48, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Happy Holidays! Thanks. You do the same. :) -- 23:21, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Party Names in Other Languages Hey, Callum. Regarding your edit here, are those by any chance unofficial translations? In other words, did you get them from pasting the party name into an online translator like Google Translate? -- 03:21, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for taking the time to add the translations, but I don't think it's a good idea to add unofficial translations to pages, as they can be misleading. Even though they are translations of the English name of the party, the official name for parties in other languages are not always direct translations of the English name. There was an edit war on the Holiday Party 2010 page due to the unofficial translations, so please don't add any unofficial translations anymore. :-- 23:43, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Hi Hey.you! :) :: Thanks for explaining this to me, I apologize for this. I see a few other pages where this has happened when people have used a Bot. I will make them aware too. :: Merry Christmas! :) :: Callum Fawsitt 00:02, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Holiday Greeting Happy Holidays! From Fuzzy. [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Evil is back in town,']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'in just the right time']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'to ruin Christmas!']] 01:29, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hi Callum, Thanks for the message :) Have a happy new year! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:18, January 1, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the new year! Jess0426 (talk) 18:38, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Happy wikiversary ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) --Roger6881 (talk) 15:42, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Roger! :) : Callum Fawsitt 17:50, January 4, 2015 (UTC) File renamineg Hi Callum, I've just noticed that some of your renamed files haven't been updated in the pages, and as no redirects were left behind, they appear to be broken (in the case of the installed script, it might be the result of an occasional error, or perhaps as it's built to substitude wiki links and not infobox parameters). Just in case, i'd recommend leaving a redirect behind, and checking after the renaiming. I'd also recommend to leave files if their file name contains a detail that allows searching for them, such as an id. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:24, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :P.S. i've added redirects for some of the more used files there for now, though there seems to be an issue with the file Water Party 2007.jpg- it appears like the page content was moved but the file revision's weren't, for some strange reason. Can you check it out please? :Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:11, January 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Chat Ban Request (Egodpoons024) Hi Callum, Ok, thanks for taking care for this! Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:57, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Mainspace Edits Hey, thanks. Congratulations to you on 4,000. :) -- 23:58, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat Thank you, Callum. I'm happy to become one! -- 19:24, January 17, 2015 (UTC) : No Problem! :) : By the way, nice signature, love the glow! :D : Callum Fawsitt 19:33, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Regarding Ember Hi, Callum. Thank you for notifying me. It seems the situation has been resolved since then. Have a good day, -- 21:37, January 26, 2015 (UTC) UNBAN ME Okay, seriously Callum? I WAS NOT BEING RUDE TO USERS AT THE TIME. Anyways, I'm going to go edit pages now, I was never given warnings either! I'm telling u to unban me, I DID NOTHING AND I MEAN NOTHING WRONG. I feel like I could cry right now thanks to u!! >:( ❤Go! Princess♕Pretty♘Cure!✿ 01:49, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat Sorry for the late reply. I'm a little busy today, but I'll try to meet you on chat later today or tomorrow to see what you have to say. -- 23:12, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey! :) You don't have to apologize :P Everyone gets busy at times including myself XP I'll be on chat until 9 P.M in your time today. And more or less the same tomorrow :P Have a good day! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:17, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Regarding my Renaming Files It's fine. Just remember to check the article to see whether the file links were updated correctly. Also, see this if you need help with the tool. -- 20:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :One more thing: Make sure the "Include links in all namespaces" box is checked and click the "Rename and update" button if you haven't started doing so already. :-- 21:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: My Edits I'm not sure whether you're asking if the images you re-uploaded are good or if all of the files you moved were correctly updated on their respective pages, but both look fine from what I can tell. I've checked Category:Pages with broken file links and it looks like none of the flag articles ended up there. One tip for the images is to use the pin loader SWF that Penguin-Pal created (the link that Penguin-Pal posted is currently down, so ask Watatsuki for the alternate link). This will allow you to get larger images of the flags on player cards if you want to. Anyway, good job overall. What were the issues that other users mentioned? -- 23:27, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Hi :) :I used the amazing (http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Player_Card_Generator) that Penguin-Pal made (one of the best) for the images. :They said that the quality of the images are weak and the pin does not display accurately on the Player Card (not quite sure what they mean). :But thanks for the feedback. I am looking into adding images to things more often now. I wish I could render images but I don't think it's possible on a MacBook. :Regards, Callum! :) : Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:34, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::You can render SWFs as PNG images by using Kurst SWF Renderer. I believe it also works on Mac. However, if you would like to use the player card generator to create player card images for flags, you will need to right-click and either copy or save the image to your computer. After that, you will notice that the background is transparent instead of blue. This can be fixed by creating a background layer with the following RGB values: 0 83 157. Then, merge the background layer with the layer that has the penguin and item and you will have your image. The method using the pin loader SWF requires less steps, though. ::-- 00:12, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 ::Thanks Phineas! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:42, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday I heard it's your birthday, so: Hope you like it :P -- Dps04talk 17:00, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 17:02, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Want to be interviewed on my newsletter? The Jonie Happy St. Patricks Day!! Happy St. Patricks Day and maybe if you are lucky you will find a rainbow with a pot of gold!! Jess0426 (talk) 19:11, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Custom Here ya go! Jess0426 (talk) 00:30, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey There Howdy Callum, I'm BenDingo and I'm new to this whole Wiki thing. I was sending you a note regarding the recently deleted page that I created: Role play, don't worry I'm not at all angry. I was just thinking that we need a page on that as it a pretty popular topic and so I did a bit of research. If you don't think we need a page on this, let me know. Or was it something I poorly wrote on the page? Just curious. Kind Regards BenDingo 29/03/2015 Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:54, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Suggestion I like your idea. It seems to be a better system than we have now. Have you mentioned it to Penguin-Pal yet? -- 22:00, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :I told him to ask P-P when he asked me about this last night, as I assumed he would know, but it seems P-P then told him to ask me, and I have no idea how to code stuff so I sent him to you :( do ya happen to know? –Watatsuki 22:10, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not very familiar with JavaScript yet, but I can give it a try. ::-- 05:15, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Another Suggestion I do agree with you that some of the images are unrelated. I got a good laugh out of the one on the Penguin Wiki:Policy/Vandalism|oldid=1489399}} Vandalism Policy page. If you would like to suggest any images that can replace the current images on those pages, I'd be happy to hear it. Have a nice day, -- 00:26, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Policy Images Suggestion All right, I have replaced the images on those pages with more related images. Thanks for your ideas. -- 20:18, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Admin Promotion Congratulations on your promotion! Please use your rights wisely. I hope to see you do well as an administrator. If you need help with any of your new tools, please ask. :) -- 06:24, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Gratz on your admin promotion. Use your rights wisely/ i liek cheez 14:26, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Lol. Thanks! Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 14:33, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Congrats for winning the Admin Votes! You deserved it! All the prizes, treats and cake for you await over here! :) P.S PLEASE use ur rights well. :) 14:36, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on getting adminship, I'm sure you would be a good admin :D-- Dps04talk 22:18, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here i need help with my wikia called Tannerbht wikia i need admins and modraters also need more peeople i would love to make a partnership with yous Message here. Tannerbht (talk) 20:46, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Suggestion I like this suggestion too. The tables look nicer than the bulleted lists. I'd say go for it, and keep the suggestions coming. :D -- 22:00, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I've asked for some of the admins opinions and I'll also ask more tonight and tomorrow. I'll begin make the changes tomorrow. By the way... Congratulations on winning the April 2015 POTM vote! You really did deserve to win! You are a really amazing admin and b-crat! Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:10, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm glad to hear that you're asking for the other admins' opinions. Thanks for doing that. Also, I totally forgot about the POTM. Thanks for the kind words. :] ::-- 22:26, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: IRC Channel Wow, I'm glad he was able to take care of things on our IRC channel. It saves us the trouble of creating a new IRC channel. I suppose it's up to Spydar what he wants to do now since he owns the channel, but ideally, I would like for one of our admins or bureaucrats to have the top access rights. We can decide on chat who that user should be, if Spydar is willing to transfer the rights over to that user. -- 21:25, April 16, 2015 (UTC) PROOF Remember how I said that Nom Nom took over my computer and I got banned? Here's the proof. http://prntscr.com/6ummqs Rahzar the Supermutant (talk) 22:37, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Chat YAY! I CANT TALK ON THE CHAT NOW! :D never mind. only 1 day AustinD3 2.0 (talk) 20:35, April 20, 2015 (UTC) DA maybe? Hai Callo (Yes, I promise to never call you that ever again). I saw your blog on the Cpw's Facebook page. So I've been thinking, maybe open up a Cpw Deviantart? We have some DA users here (Me, FurryHamster, TheRainbowDash2106). I Just thought, why not? Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 17:47, April 27, 2015 (UTC) re Plz ban EmberPrismDX from chat! She's being rude! CreationBeTheWorld23 19:23, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Please unban me! I am innocent and new! Plz! Plz! Plz! Plz! Plz! Plz! CreationBeTheWorld23 20:07, May 4, 2015 (UTC) CPW users Wikia Hi Callum, I wanted to bring to your notice that user:Slappuccino is vandalizing the wiki by adding inappropriate pages such as 'racist users' kind of categories. He is vandalizing EmberPrismDX a lot...please block him...I have reverted all his edits but he may again add All these items...and he and one more person called User:Quickrydina is also telling all swear words there and even spams that place...please block both. Pinkbell CP What's up? 08:10, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Anvils+More I feel the page Anvils + More, should be deleted, as it is just there for show. Here is the page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Anvils_%2B_More не трябва да излизат тук , моля (talk) 20:12, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Attaching URL pages Hello! I would like to know how to attach URLs into pages. Mew The supercool ! (talk) 15:28, June 11, 2015 (UTC)MewMew The supercool ! (talk) 15:28, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Techman129 HE'S KICKING EVERYONE WHO GOES AGAINST HIM! HELP! Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 17:01, June 13, 2015 (UTC) BLANK!!11 SOMEONE BLANKED AND YOU NEVER SAW IT!!!!111 http://prntscr.com/7gji16 ConspiracyDonut (talk) 17:42, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Patroller or something i. I was hoping I could get patroller, or some other right to view (or restore) old deleted pages, mainly for new wiki historic purposes. I wouldn't actually restore any unless I intended on importing them to the new wiki, after which I'd delete them again (or ask an admin to delete them). Now, I know usually people have to go through the vote page, but that wouldn't do me any good since I literally have no intention of editing here, and thus the rights really don't affect the general populous or anything else, and that'd obviously be turned down. I'm just asking you to talk to and get consensus from the other admins. Obviously, as you should already know, but they might not, is that I will not nor do I have any intention of misusing the rights, I'm not some untrustworthy vandal that will start deleting pages left and right. Thanks if you can, boo hoo if you can't. It could be temporary if you wanted, but I don't see any problem with it being "permanent" (long term), and that'd be better than me having to bug you every few months for a temporary "promotion". Anyways, while I know I could just ask admins to restore pages, I was mainly asking for this so I could view pages without needing to restore them. CK Need help? 02:10, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Wedding Invitation You are hereby invited to the wedding of Aquila Bellatrix Frollo and Lelouch vi Brittania at 2PM IST tommorow on the Club Penguin Wiki Chat Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 16:53, June 15, 2015 (UTC) no What the hell? GaMERCaT (talk) 18:04, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Demotion Policy Yeah, I think the policy's already lenient and simple enough. Users are given a warning before they are demoted and it even allows exceptions for users who are sick or have exams. I would keep it the same for now if it were up to me. I'm not sure how we'd require more from the users with rights without complicating the policy too much. The ideal thing would be to encourage them to use their rights without driving them away and making the wiki seem like work. For rights like rollback and patroller, it would be nice if we could ensure that users with those rights are monitoring the , but we can't really be sure that they're doing that. I suppose we can set a minimum amount of edits per week that patrollers would have to mark as patrolled, but marking edits as patrolled is the least useful feature of the right anyway. I would much rather that they be using other features of the right, such as deleting spam pages or unnecessary files. As for rollbacks, I don't know what more we could require from rollbacks since it's more of a situational right, so requiring them to make mainspace edits is probably the simplest thing we can do to make sure they are giving their attention to mainspace. Anyway, it's a difficult topic, but extending the time limits by a specific amount is something we can add to the Vote Page if wiki activity decreases enough. As for requiring more from users with rights, perhaps we can get tips from other communities as to how they encourage people to actively use their rights. -- 01:46, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Regarding Rollback Promotions Since the page doesn't state that users can't nominate themselves, she can nominate herself. The old rollback requests worked like that too. I think it's also more efficient so that users don't have to rely on being nominated by other users, and considering we only have one rollback at the moment, it may be in our favor. Admin confirmation still applies, though. -- 18:07, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for clarifying this. : Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:22, July 22, 2015 (UTC) RE:Social Media Hey Callum, Thanks for asking :P As far as I am concerned, the youtube account had existed before I joined the wiki, so it has to be someone else who is in control of the youtube account. I think it MIGHT be P-P who is currently in charge of it, but I am not sure. As for the Google+ account, it was probably me who made that page. Unfortunately, I somehow forgot the password and lost access to my Google+ account I used to make it, so I can't get it updated. Maybe we should consider founding a new google+ fan page for the wiki. -- Dps04talk 06:29, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Or you can just change the password for the Google+ page instead. Miss Sanrio! 14:21, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::How?? -- Dps04talk 14:32, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Social Media *YouTube: If it's not possible to recover the password to the YouTube account, then I suppose we could create a new one. However, we would need a few trustworthy users who would be interested in creating videos for the channel. Creating video tutorials for the wiki would be a good idea. *Google+: Again, if it isn't possible to recover the password, we could create a new fan page. It wouldn't be too difficult to manage since we could make the same posts on it as the Facebook and Twitter. It's redundant, but it may reach those who have a G+ account and don't have Facebook or Twitter accounts. *Gmail: I think users can just use the wiki itself for wiki support. Users already have access to help pages, , and admin talk pages. -- 22:10, July 28, 2015 (UTC) FAUCET FAUCET FAUCET FAUCETFAUCET FAUCET FAUCET FAUCETFAUCET FAUCET FAUCET FAUCETFAUCET FAUCET FAUCET FAUCET CALL'EM FAUCET ヽ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ﾉ riot ヽ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ﾉ ─=≡Σ((( つ◕ل͜◕)つ rocketriot ─=≡Σ((( つ◕ل͜◕)つ (talk) 17:02, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Regarding a Vote Hi, Callum. It could go either way really. We could have a page for each right or we could have them all on one page. Although having them on different pages prevents one page from getting too full if there are ever mass promotions like the ones earlier this year. And since they're different rights, it makes sense to have different promotion pages for them. I'm still leaning towards having them on different pages. We can use the "Request for Rights" page as a page that links to all of the promotion pages. -- 21:40, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. I'll ask a few of the other admins to see what they think and I'll begin making the changes soon (or tomorrow). : 21:45, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Temporary Demotion Hi, you have been demoted for a week so when the week is up you will be promoted again. Re: IRC Hey, Callum. I don't use IRC, but you're welcome to stop by the wiki chat to discuss anything. It'd be nice to see you on there again anyway. Have a good day, -- 21:38, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat Sure, I'll try to meet you on chat later today. See you then, -- 07:25, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Update Thanks for letting me know his reason for being away and updating his activity status on the admin list. Hopefully he'll get his computer fixed soon. Anyway, I've designed a Halloween theme for our chat on Vic's test wiki. While I'm familiar with CSS, I've never designed a chat theme before, so join his chat and let me know what you think. If you would like to request any changes, leave them on my talk page or send me a !tell message in our chat. Also, I'm sure Penguin-Pal will end up modifying it anyway since he's, well, Penguin-Pal. :P Have a good week, -- 07:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Halloween Chat Skin I'm glad you like it. I've moved the bats to the chat window background and removed the bars of darker transparency that were appearing due to transparent backgrounds overlaying each other. I've also applied some white text and box shadow to make a few things "glow". Looking at your second image, we may have to create a fallback for the "Chiller" font which isn't displaying for you for some reason. Anyway, check out the updated theme and let me know if there's anything else that you think should be changed. -- 00:38, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Halloween Chat Skin Update I've changed the username colors to the lighter hex color you provided and changed the bats to the pumpkin lights as you were trying to do. I've also removed the "Chiller" font since it doesn't seem to be displaying for multiple people. As for the background, I'm not sure exactly how Vic wants it (and editing a JPEG background doesn't sound like fun), so he can edit or change it if he wants to. And yes, I do happen to still have the Twitter password. I'll send it to you in a private message in chat. -- 21:01, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Jess0426 (talk) 23:16, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Voting Pages Sure, we can close those pages. We can always open them again if there is a popular demand for them (which, seeing how inactive they've been, doesn't seem likely). For the featured article, item, and image votes, we can just choose what to add to the main page based on the events of that month (which we've sort of been doing already, and makes the most sense anyway). As for Penguin of the Month, we can discontinue that completely, seeing as how barely anyone has been nominating or voting for users. Let's wait until the year is over though so that they'll have a complete year before the pages are closed. -- 08:42, November 5, 2015 (UTC)